Cold water delivery systems are often incorporated into beverage dispensers, such as bottle-type water coolers, drinking fountains, bottle filling water stations, and refrigerator water dispensers, in order to cool incoming water to a desired drinking temperature prior to dispensing to a user. These systems utilize a water tank and refrigeration unit. The flow path of the water typically follows a single flow path. The water enters the system from a tap or a large bottle, and tubing carries the water to the water tank, which is cooled by the refrigeration unit. The water tank serves as a reservoir to provide a supply of cold water through further tubing to an outlet where the cold water is dispensed.
In systems where water draws from the outlet are frequent and/or relatively large, the system may have difficulty maintaining a desirable output temperature of the water. For example, such difficulties may be encountered in areas with high volume consumption due to repeated, large draws, such as in fitness centers. In addition, with consumers looking to decrease the use of disposable plastic water bottles, consumers have increased their usage of reusable water bottles. Reusable water bottles typically have a volume of sixteen ounces or greater, and many current cold water systems are unable to maintain a desired temperature when providing large draws to fill these bottles.